parappatherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
No Cuttin Corners
Lyrics No cuttin' corners! (No cuttin' corners, she's on the border now) Hello everybody long time no hear from, Lammy on the strum, Parappa on the drum Here I come, bout to wrap up things that's right, not things that bump in the night I stay away from fights, I'm kind of scared of the dark, so sometimes I need a nite light, everything will be OK, as long as I got Pops I'll be OK, stay wide I'll be OK A young pup never touch the wrong cup, alcohol will turn you into a dumb pup I study hard, even though I need some play time after ABC's, then I'll say rhymes Of course at the green, not in between of course at the corner, or you'll be a goner Never talk disrespect to the elder, and never play with matches cuz that's for the welders Always stay in school, whoever said drugs was cool, Don't take short cuts in life, before you make a move, think twice Always give thanks for the things you have, Tray to talk it out if you're mad, Think positive, Learn the ways, No cuttin' corners, stay in school, don't be a fool No cuttin' corners, yeah boy No cuttin' corners, yo! stay in school, don't be a fool No cuttin' corners, always listen to Mom and Dad Who said, that drugs was cool? Get away thugs, stop sellin at my school Life decisions are hard enough to make, like which flavor, I want my birthday cake or which shoe, goes right or left, don't like to fight cigarettes on my breath, I need to keep things like playing PlayStation need you grown enough to save the nation Playing freeze tag till the school bell rings, don't wanna get hurt over name brand things, extra credit never hurt nobody no drugs and alcohol is a thing at our party! Only things I shoot are hoops in basketball, I'm asking you all, if you're our future why you wanna shoot us? It seems kind of ludicrous why you doing this, a new word I learned in the spelling bee, home work done daily, pops yelling at me, even though I do tores, I do chores stand on my own two, even though I got four paws Always stay in school, whoever said drugs was cool Don't take short cuts in life, before you make a move, think twice Always listen to Mom and Dad, Always give thanks for the things you have, Tray to talk it out if you're mad, Think positive, even if you're sad, No cuttin' corners, stay in school, don't be a fool No cuttin' corners, learn the ways No cuttin' corners, stay in school, don't be a fool No cuttin' corners, yeah boy No cuttin' corners, yo! stay in school, don't be a fool No cuttin' corners, always listen to Mom and Dad No cuttin' corners, even if you're mad, stay positive No cuttin' corners, no cuttin' corners, we don't cut corners….. Category:Songs